my favorite girl
by pirri.bsmc72
Summary: fire and rain, you calm me and get out the worst of me. thats why you are my favorite girl


Favourite Girl

Index

Chapter 1 – New girl

Chapter 2 – Assignment

Chapter 1 – New girl

Hogwarts is the most prestige school for wizards. All students are from wizards families. But they are muggles too, those who aren't from wizards families.

Ron Weassley is at his 6 year of school. He has 5 older brothers, who have finish high school, and a sister call Ginny, who has one year younger than him.

He liked playing quiddich. He was part of the school team with his best friend Harry, who he knew since first year and was dating his little sister.

He have never date a girl – except Lavender – but he doesn't count that. He started dating her at first term of 6 year, and broke up 2 months later. He last a lot.

It was the first day of second term, and Ron, along with Harry and Ginny had returned from their vacations at the burrows.

Hey guys, did you heard there's a transfer student joining your class? I'm in charge of her, I mean, to show her around – Ginny said while the three walked inside the train compartment.

Really? At this time of the year? – Ron wasn't quite sure they could transfer students at this time of the year.

Yeah, I've heard it too. They say it's a student from a magic school in Australia. – Harry said while letting go Ginny´s hand to sit down.

They were talking while Ron saw a girl, with brown hair, which it ended with curls. She walked by, while she looked everywhere. Suddenly he saw Ginny stand up and walked to the lost girl.

Are you Hermione Granger? – Ginny asked the girl.

Yes, you should be Ginny, right? – They both shacked hands.

Come here, I´ll introduce you to my friends – Ginny took the girls hand and lead her to the train compartment where were sitting Ron and Harry.

The girls enter and Ron looked at the new girl with amusement. He thought she was really beautiful.

Hey guys, this is Hermione Granger – Ginny presented her – And this is Harry, my boyfriend, and Ron my brother – Both boys greeted the new girl.

The fourth of them had sit down and started talking.

So, Hermione, are you joining six year? – Harry started to settle a conversation.

Yes, I know it's kind of weird transferring in the middle of the year, but – she was interrupted by Ron – yeah it is – Ginny rolled her eyes at his brother.

Em, sorry, I said it in a good way, didn't meant to sound rude – said Ron looking at Hermione.

Yeah, get it, it's okay – Hermione gave Ron a smile, such a beautiful smile, which could have melted him.

They chatted all along the way to Hogwarts; they really had a fun trip. Hermione got to know her knew classmates, and they got to know her. She told them about her being a muggle. For her luck, they didn't mind, but she was sure that she will find people who would.

All four were happy to know Hermione was Gryffindor. Ginny showed Hermione her new dorm. They both changed to school uniform. Hermione looked sexy with her knew uniform, she was missing her tie, and she looked even sexier without it. The girls walked to the main room where the boys were. Along with the boys were Neville, Luna. When Hermione enter the room, everybody posed their eyes on her, even the other houses students. She introduce to Ron friends. They were reuniting doing a circle near one of the big table, when Draco showed up.

So where is the new mudblood? – said Draco in a superior tone of voice. Everyone in room looked at him. Ron had almost smoke coming out of his head. He was mad. But it wasn't Hermione's case. She turned around and faced Draco. He was left without breath.

If you refer to a muggle descendant, hi I'm Hermione Granger – she said offering him her hand and with a big sarcastic smile on her face.

So, who had thought there could be such a sexy muggle joining Hogwarts? – Ron gave Draco a killing look – but a mudblood after all. Harry went to face Draco quickly as Ron took Hermione sides.

You take back that! – shouted Harry.

Leave him Harry; don't you see he's just mad because he hasn't found a girl who wants to sleep with him? – Everybody in the room started laughing. Ron was the one who laughed the hardest. Draco's face turned red, even more than the Weassleys hair.

You, shut up! – He took his wand from his pocket and pointed in Hermione's direction. Ron stood in front of her at the same time Minerva came in the room.

What's going on here? You Malfoy put down that wand! – Minerva took Malfoy to the head office.

After Draco left they continue their talk between friends. Everyone kept telling Hermione the great she was after confronting Draco. Ron thought she was amazing, the way she didn't care about peoples thoughts for her and she was pretty smart. The days past and Ron could certainly say that Hermione was the smartest witch of her age. That bugged him sometimes, he hated when she did it all right, maybe because she was too perfect. There must be something bad about her.

Chapter 2 – Assignment

It was Monday morning and, as always, Ginny went to get Hermione to her room and then headed towards the dining room. It had passed 2 weeks since the beginning of the term. Ron and Harry were waiting for them. The 3 six years went to their class.

Today I'm going to set you in pairs and you will be doing a project the whole week – all the students looked at each other in amusement. – It consists on a trust practice. It will help you to get to know each other and to teach other stuffs the other didn't knew, so it's basically a studied on teams work. You'll be attaching by hands to your partner, only letting go for sleep and personal need, if you know what I mean…

And what's the point of doing that? – Hermione hated psychological class, but she had to deal with it.

Well Miss Granger you will have an assignment and the first couple to find out the answer will win 200 points to their houses – Everyone was anxious, to know their partners and in the amount of points the winners will give to their house.

The teacher passed around a box, which was giving you your partner name after you said yours.

Ronald Weassly – Ron said it firmly as he waited for her partner's name. – Hermione Granger.

In one way Ron was happy, he could get to know better Hermione but he too knew that they were like fire and rain…


End file.
